Roses and Such
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: My first Usa/Mamo fic. In the Silver Millenium. Umm...if I told you the plot, it would ruin this.


Roses and such  
  
This fic is (hopefully) going to get longer. But in short, it is a kinda fluffy fic illustrating  
the Usa-Mamo relation during the Silver Millenium. I hope to get parts, though, illustrating  
the Haru-Michi relation during that time, too:) I'm...obsessive. P.S. NONE OF THE SM   
CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND I DO NOT MAKE ANY MORE MONEY OFF 'EM THAN THE NEXT FAN DOES(NADA!  
ZIP! ZILCH! NANDEMO NAI! NOTHING!!!)  
  
  
'Her eyes are so perfect...' He thought, taking her hand and lacing his gentle fingers within her   
slender ones. Using her other hand, she held up the long, flowing white gown she always wore.  
Walking slowly, they approached the balcony. The tide washing over the sand, the rocks splashed  
with occasional bits of salty spray, the view was perfect from the Princess' balcony.   
'His eyes are lit by the moonlight, almost as if it was supposed to be him...' Thought  
the young lady, her blond hair flowing into the wind with two distinct trails of yellow,  
her bangs slightly ruffling. The moon lit up her pastel blue eyes, and the rich gold  
mark on her forehead matched the gold trim on her gown.   
"I love you so much..." She said. Taking his other hand in her other one, lacing their  
fingers together, she got on the tiptoes of her heeled sandals, and his neck arched   
slightly. Her tongue lighting up the dark crevices in the corners of his mouth, a huge   
wave of happiness overcame her.   
"I love you," He managed to whisper in her ear, gasping for a little air. The Princess,   
wanting to stay longer, was reminded that she had an early morning conference with the  
other princesses.   
"I'm sorry, but I should get going to bed. I have conferences early tomorrow." She said regretfully.  
Floating into her bedroom, she took out her nightgown. Slipping into the bathroom, she pulled   
off the gown and pulled the long piece of gentle silk over her shoulders and down her body.   
The gown hung to her body very well. Slipping into her bedroom once again, she tapped   
her fiance on the back.   
"Mamo-chan, I guess I should get to sleep now...g'night." She started to walk towards   
the bed, but a warm hand gripped her shoulder ever so lightly. She turned around,   
receiving a quick kiss, and inhaled the scent of roses. He always smelled of roses.  
But then she noticed that there was actually a rose in his hand.   
"For my rose, my special one." He handed her the rose, guiding her fingers so that she   
didn't prick them on the thorns.   
"I will see you tomorrow at the ball. Until then, I will remember you by this rose."  
She smiled and climbed into her bed, taking out her usual hairpins and letting her  
long, thick hair fall gently to her sides.   
'She is too perfect for me.' He thought. He heard a quick click and realized  
that the lights would go out in a second. If he didn't want to stumble around the castle   
late at night, he should get going. Leaving her room, he walked down the long corridors  
and looked for the door leading to his room.  
Laying on her bed, the crickets chirping could be heard from the outdoors. The comforter  
held itself heavy against her thin body, and she reached up to the side of her bed to smell  
the rose he had given her that night. 'Romantic...truly...' Were her last thoughts before  
drifting off into Elysion.  
Wandering, making his way through the long corridors, the lights were starting to dim.  
The prince was starting to pull off the armor he usually wore as he came across a certain young   
girl.   
"Prince, I hear you dance very well..." She said. Taken by surprise, he was quite uncertain  
what to say. Before he could think, she had taken his hand and was leading him down the long,  
moonlit corridors, but carefully avoiding letting him see her face.  
When they reached the ballroom, the lights were still dim. The music was playing,  
flowing through the evening breeze that whistled through the night. She took his hands  
in hers, and they began to waltz. Without realizing it, he was in a trance, dancing  
to his heart's content, reminded of countless nights dancing with his Usa-ko. Lost too deep  
in thought to concentrate, he realized a bit too late that she was kissing him. He didn't have to  
bend down because this woman was a little taller than the Princess.   
The door slammed open.   
"Mamo-chan! This is inot/i a pretty picture! I thought...I thought you loved me...but now  
I see...I'm not good enough. Mamoru, the wedding is off. And don't even think about coming  
to my room at nights. EVER AGAIN!" The last words were shouted with both anguish and despair.  
She stormed back out of the ballroom, leaving Mamoru to be stunned.   
"Excuse me, I have to go now." He said, pushing the young lady away from his side. 'Usa-ko.  
I wish...I wish that I had had the guts to ask you if I could...Then this wouldn't have happened.'  
In her room, the Princess took the rose up from the nightstand and squeezed it in her hand,   
the thorns pricking her palm, the petals shriveling. Suddenly, she remembered how he used  
to hug her and tell her everything was alright when she was in pain. No. She hated him.  
She would never talk to him again. There was a knock at the door. Walking over to it slowly, she  
opened it, then slammed it in his face. 'What have I done...'She thought. She allowed the   
tears to flow freely and drip down her cheeks. The rose that tinted the space between  
her eyes and ears was clearly visible in the moonlight that lit the room up eerily.   
She walked over to the bed, clutched the comfortor tightly in both hands, and attempted to sleep.  
The next morning, the Queen woke her at 6 am, she had to get ready for the 8 o'clock   
conference. Her mother left, leaving the girl to remember the previous night.  
"Shut up!" She shouted at the birds. They quickly stopped their song, and flew away to somewhere  
, wherever birds go when you scare them away. She ripped off her nightgown and fumbled through  
her closet for her gown. She came across it and left it on her bed while she put on her   
undergarments. Slipping the silk dress over her head, she let it fall. Then, she went into  
the bathroom, pulled her hair up into its usual odango style, and pinned it. She put on her  
make-up, and slipped out of the room.   
At the conference room, the princesses were all waiting, standing by their chairs. When Usagi  
entered, they curtseyed, all except for Uranus who bowed, and was wearing a tuxedo. When  
she took her seat and nodded, they pulled the chairs out and sat down.   
In the middle of the discussion, the Princess burst into tears at the mention of the wedding.  
She bolted out the door, and Uranus tried to catch up to her. But before she knew it,   
Usagi had ran down a few too many corridors to be able to find fast enough.   
Usagi slowed her pace a bit when she neared Mamoru's room. Knocking quietly on the door,  
she waited for him to answer it. After no reply came for ten minutes, she ran outside the  
palace and sat down in the flower bed.   
"It's all my fault, Mamo-chan, I didn't understand the situation and now I may never see  
you again, please come back to me Mamo-chan..." She apologized to the air. A faint scent  
of roses drifted through the air.   
"Usa-ko!" Came an all too famliar voice.   
"Mamo-chan!" The princess ran crying to the prince. Her gown was ripped in several   
bloody spots where she had tripped and scratched herself on the walls. But when he was lacing  
his fingers in hers, he noticed the dried blood on her left hand.   
"What's wrong? How did you prick your fingers?" He inquired, a concerned look meeting her  
pastel blue eyes.   
"Oh...I was so angry I wasn't thinking...I crushed the rose you gave me last night and   
didn't notice the pain. I'm so-" She didn't finish.  
"Don't be. I wasn't sure what was going to happen then. All I knew was that I didn't have  
the courage to come up to you and ask if I could...if I could..." He stammered.  
"Don't try to finish. Just let me hold you and tell you how glad I am to be with you."  
And so she did. And that night at the ball, she was the happiest girl on the moon.  
~~  
So what do you think? Should I continue? Or leave it here...  
PK 


End file.
